familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dexter Esty 1791 Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial New England Immigrant Ancestors for Dexter Esty (1791-1860) and his wife Mary Eames Rice (1787-1849). Great, Great Grandparents of Esty Esty a direct descendant of Mary Towne Esty (1634-1692) who was executed during the Salem Witch Trials. Esty/Towne Family Line # Isaac Esty (1627-1712) - ( DEsty, REsty, EEsty, JEsty3, JEsty2, IEsty) - Emmigrated as a child with his parents from Great Yarmouth, England to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1634. A cooper by trade. # Mary Towne (1634-1692) - ( DEsty, REsty, EEsty, JEsty3, JEsty2, MTowne) - Executed as witch at the Salem Witch Trials. Daughter of Puritan Immigrants to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Duncan Stewart (1623-1717) - ( DEsty, REsty, EEsty, JEsty3, JStewart, DStewart) - Captured fighting for the Scots circa 1650 and indentured to colonists in America. # Ann Winchester (1629-1729) - ( DEsty, REsty, EEsty, JEsty3, JStewart, AWinchester) - # GGGP05 # GGGP06 # GGGP07 # GGGP08 Gay / Hall Family Line Morse / Goodenow Line # Daniel Morse (1641-1702) # Elizabeth Barber (1651-1714) # GGGP # GGGP # Thomas Walker (1643-1697) # Mary Stone (1644-1731) # John Goodenow (1635-1721) - ( DEsty, GFMorse, OMorse, MWalker, SGoodenow, JGoodenow) - CoFounder of Marlborough MA # Mary Axtell (1639-1704) - ( DEsty, GFMorse, OMorse, MWalker, SGoodenow, MAxtell) - Fairbanks / Coolidge Line # George Fairbanks (1619-1681) - ( DEsty, GFMorse, GFairbanks, JFairbanks3, JFairbanks2, GFairbanks1) - Captain in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts - son of immigrant Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668), builder of the oldest standing timber home in North America. # Mary Adams (1625-1711) # GGGP # GGGP # John Coolidge (1628-1690) # Hannah Livermore (1633-) # GGGP # GGGP Great, Great Grandparents of Rice Mary was a descendant of Edmund Rice (1594-1663) an early immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. Rice / King / Howe / Ward / Walker Family Line # Henry Rice (1621-1711) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, HRice) - immigrant son of famous puritan and co-founder of Marlborough MA, Edmund Rice (1594-1663). # Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, EMoore) - Daughter of Puritan Immigrants # Richard Wheeler (1611-1676) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, EWheeler, RWheeler) - Puritan Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony, died in 1676 Lancaster Massacre # Sarah Prescott (1637-1727) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, EWheeler, SPrescott) -English Immigrant to America, survivor of the 1676 Lancaster Massacre. # John Haynes (1621-1697) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, PHaynes, John Haynes (1621-1697)) - # Dorothy Noyes (1627-1715) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, PHaynes, DNoyes) - # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, ERice, SRice) - # Elizabeth King (-1667) - ( MERice, URice, PRice4, MHaynes, ERice, EKing) = Trowbridge Family Line # James Trowbridge (1636-1717) # Margaret Jackson (1649-1727) # John White (1642-1695) # Elizabeth Bowles (1652-1700) # James Barrett (1644-1679) # Dorcas Greene (1653-1682) # John Gould (1648-1712) - ( MERice, URice, RTrowbridge, # Abigail Belcher (1655-1709) - Eames Family Line Frost Family Line Research Notes Famous Descendants and Cousins * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, MERice, URice, PRice4, HRice, JRice, HRice, ERice1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. * Rice, Peter (1761-1780) - (uncle of Dexter) died in military service, Revolutionary War while serving at West Point which was almost betrayed by Benedict Arnold. Category:Ancestries of individuals